Jerseys and Dresses
by Blade of Justice
Summary: Still in high school and Madoka is already planning her wedding. Nothing wrong with that, right? Sure... If you don't mind the bride going down the aisle in a track suit.


"I'm going to wear my jersey to my wedding!"

Like many of the great things said by Kyouko Madoka, it came without warning or provocation. It came on a hot afternoon during which the Jersey Club was without requests or activities, thus leaving the club's three members with little to do as they sat around in their club room.

With how pleased she looked, Madoka looked for the world like she had just come up with the cure for some horrible disease. She certainly didn't look like she had just decided she would be married in a... a _jersey_ of all things!

Once again, she had surpassed all expectations. Oddly enough, that had come to be expected of her.

The two other girls could only gape at their leader's declaration. Though they were both as different as different could be, one thing was absolute between the two of them: Marriage meant luxurious dresses. Marriage meant beautiful ceremonies. Marriage meant the day a girl's most fanciful dreams were realized as the best times of her life began.

At least, that's what they liked to think.

The two girls exchanged knowing looks.

One thing was clear: Marriage most certainly didn't mean... _jerseys_.

"Now now, Madoka... Why would you want to wear a jersey on your wedding day?" It was Muginami who spoke first, nodding at the grateful look she immediately received from the princess. After all, this was an issue that had to be dealt with right away!

"Wouldn't you like something more formal?" Now it was time for Lan to speak. Muginami knew Lan wouldn't let her down. If they wanted to nip this in the bud, they had to work together after all.

"Something more beautiful too!" Muginami added, hoping to appeal to the part of Madoka that surely wanted to look beautiful for her wedding. Muginami certainly wanted to see that. At Lan's fervent nodding, it seems the idea of Madoka looking beautiful didn't just appeal to her either.

But what about the girl in question?

She was staring at her two compatriots as though they were speaking another language.

"Why would it matter what I look like?"

Her innocent question might have brought others to their knees in shock. The sheer audacity of it all! Only Kyouno Madoka would be able to think in such a way!

The two other girls exchanged looks. How could they address this one? To most girls it was just natural, but to Madoka... Well, she could just be so slow about certain things sometimes!

"B... Because..." Muginami once again tried to take the lead, but this time she just couldn't come up with an answer. She quickly looked to Lan, her eyes pleading, in the hopes the princess wouldn't disappoint.

"Because you want to look good for the person you're marrying! You... You have to look great for them!" Leave it to the princess to save the day! Muginami inwardly let out a sigh of relief, but outwardly she was nodding her head in vehement agreement with Lan's reasoning.

Maybe that wasn't the only reason one shouldn't wear a jersey on their wedding day, but at least if it was a reason that involved pleasing another party, surely Madoka would listen!

Even better, it seemed Madoka was even considering Lan's words. This was good! Perhaps they had finally gotten through to her!

"You two don't think I look good in my jersey?" Madoka's voice was surprisingly quiet this time. It still held her innocent confusion, but there was something more to it now. She almost sounded just a little bit hurt. "But it has so much meaning for us..."

The two aliens exchanged confused, surprised looks. What did it matter what they thought?

"O-Of course we do!" Muginami sounded indignant. How could Madoka even ask something like that? She always thought Madoka looked good, and she knew for a fact that Lan felt the same.

"That's right," Lan immediately agreed with her, looking from Muginami to Madoka, who had the most curious expression on her face right then. "You could be covered in dirt and sweat and I would still think you looked beautiful, Madoka."

"Me too!" Not one to be outdone, Muginami chimed in with her own agreement, before looking at Lan with a more teasing expression. "Same to you, '_princess_.'"

"I-I have nothing to do with this..." Lan spluttered, looking down as a faint blush rose to her cheeks. Muginami grinned triumphantly at getting the desired reaction from the girl.

"So..." Oh, right! Madoka! How could they have gotten distracted like that? The two quickly turned their attention to the Earthling, whose arms were crossed over her chest. "What's the problem then?"

Now it was time for the two aliens to stare at Madoka in confusion. This should have been a very simple thing to understand, shouldn't it?

"Madoka... What about the person you're marrying?"

"Right. Don't you want to look good for them?"

At this point, Madoka was completely and utterly lost. She didn't understand the problem one bit.

"But guys just said it would be fine," she pointed out, as if that should explain everything.

Obviously, though, it did not! The two alien girls looked at each other, wondering how they could possibly explain this to Madoka so she would understand.

She seemed to understand that, if nothing else, she should want to look good for whoever she married. Yet, for some reason, Lan and Muginami's declarations that she did look good in a jersey was enough to make her think it was okay. That just didn't add up.

If Madoka understood that what mattered here was the opinion of who she was marrying, then Lan and Muginami's opinions should only matter if...

Two pairs of eyes went wide with realization and two pairs of cheeks began to burn with understanding. Slowly, oh so slowly, they turned their heads to Madoka, who was smiling triumphantly at them.

"You... You mean..."

"... us?"

Madoka laughed warmly, her wide smile lighting up the room.

"Well obviously! Who else would I want to marry besides the two of you?" The girl shook her head, as if she was explaining the most obvious thing in the world to a pair of confused children. "You guys can be so slow sometimes, gosh."

Muginami and Lan exchanged looks one more time, before giving Madoka smiles of their own.

Good thing they had someone there to bring them up to speed...

However, that still left one important thing to be said.

"I'm still wearing a dress though."

"Me too."

"- Huh?! B-But I can't be the only one in a jersey!"

Muginami and Lan just smiled.

They'd get her in a dress somehow.

"Oh well... I bet you two will look _great_! I can't wait!"

... Probably.


End file.
